


The Models Lah-More

by xclichex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclichex/pseuds/xclichex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jackson and Isaac meet at a modeling go-see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Competition

“Fritchie…is there a Byron Fritchie here?!”

“Whoah, I may be in over my head,” Isaac said to no one in particular.

“Dude. Relax. It’s not like you had a real chance anyway. It’s an open call. Anyone can show up, even you,” came a reply from the guy sitting next to him.

“Huh? Oh…well, it’s just that…it’s my first go-see. I guess it is all still new to me.” Isaac looked nervously down at his hands that were pushing nervously against one another. He paused, shook out his shoulders and tried to regain his focus. He had only been in New York a few weeks, but he was sure this is where he was meant to be. “Wait, you look familiar. Do I know you?”

“I should hope so. My face is on four billboards around town and I was featured in last month’s GQ,” the other model huffed, clearly already tiring of this conversation.

Isaac stared, squinting his eyes a little, trying to figure this guy out. His mouth slowly slacked open as he lost focus on what he was supposed to be doing and stared.

“Stop. Just stop,” he gritted out through his teeth; jaw clenched tight. “You look like you are missing a chromosome or something.”

“You’re him! You are in that Calvin Klein underwear ad outside my window!” Isaac quickly chimed in as the pieces fell into place. “Huh, you look different in person. Shorter maybe.”

“Dude! What is your problem? Were you raised by wolves?” Obviously exasperated and trying not to punch the stranger, the other model stood and moved to another chair, “You know what. I am going to sit over here and you can quietly go fuck yourself.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve never been this close to an actual model. I think my mouth is moving faster than my brain right now.”

“Right, you’ve already explained that. You are fresh off the bus from nowhere USA and have no idea how rude you are. Congrats, your hick parents raised you right; they must be so proud.”

“Ugh! I keep saying it wrong. You. You are the guy I want to be. You have fame, and money, and probably a totally hot girlfriend. Everyone looks up to you.”

“They have to. It’s a billboard, you dink,” the other model cracked a smile at his own silly joke. “Really, the modeling stuff isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. All these people stare at you, but they don’t really see you. Even you! You could probably provide an eerily accurate sketch of my bulge in the new CK briefs, but do you know what color my eyes are?”

“They are…umm…green, right?” Isaac managed, his throat getting dry.

“Blue,” he replied looking down, “thanks for proving me right.”

“I’m sor” Isaac paused, exhaling slowly, “I’m sorry.” He looked down too not sure what to say next. Things clearly hadn’t started well and he wasn’t sure if he should try to save the conversation or just let it go. He looked back up for a clue.

“It’s fine. After a while you get used to just being another bulge, or pretty face, or tight body. You get used to people not even really seeing you even though they spend all their time looking at you.”

“Hey, I never even got your name.”

“Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.”

"Whittemore," Came a voice from down the hall.

"I guess it's my turn." Jackson stood with an unreadable face and walked away. Isaac watched to see if he would turn around, but he didn't.


	2. The Casting Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little longer this time, but with less Jackson.

Isaac heard his name, but didn’t immediately respond. He was still thinking about what Jackson said. Did Isaac just want to be someone on a billboard? Is that why he started modeling? Come to think of it, Isaac wasn’t very sure why he wanted to model at all. After being discovered in the mall by a random talent scout, he hadn’t given it much thought. The agent told him he had the strong check bones and narrow waist that would make him a superstar. Maybe that was it; maybe Isaac wanted to be famous…

“…ahey. For the last time, Isaac Lahey,” The casting director announced.

Isaac slowly rose from his chair and began his walk down the long hallway. Unable to raise his eyes to look the casting director in the face he said, “I’m. I’m Isaac Lahey.”

“Great! Glad you can remember your own name,” he said derisively, “Now can you get in here so we can look at your headshots?”

Isaac put on his best smile, straightened his shoulders, and strode into the room trying to exude all the confidence he didn’t actually possess.

“My name is Isaac Lahey,” he said, trying not to stammer.

“Measurements…”

“I am 6’1, 180 pounds, and I wear a 40 tall.”

“And who have you worked for in the past.”

Isaac began shifting from one foot to the other as he was being grilled. _Remember to breathe._ “I haven’t actually worked yet as a model.” He hoped the casting director couldn’t see his heart about to beat right out of his chest. “At least not in New York.”

The casting director looked up and held Isaac is a strong stare. “Oh, so you are new to the whole modeling thing, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I did some regional print work back home, but this is my first try at real modeling.” Isaac began to settle as the interview become more conversational.  
“Let me see your walk.”

Isaac was prepared for this. He had been practicing in the hallway outside his apartment for weeks. He quickly turned and walked to the back of the room. He paused took a long slow breath and turned. With charm and sexiness beaming from his face, Isaac strode across the room toward the casting director. When he neared the table where the casting director sat, he paused and turned, walking back to where he started.

“Hmm. Not bad, not bad.” The casting director returned his attention to Isaac’s head shot; staring so intently Isaac thought he could actually see through the paper. “Take off your shirt.”  
“What?” Isaac shot back all too quickly.

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” The casting director barked back at him.

Isaac pondered for a moment. This was a real chance at a modeling gig. Why was he so nervous about taking off his shirt? He had done it dozens of times for other modeling shoots. Heck, he had been jogging shirtless around Central Park just yesterday. Finding his gumption, Isaac reached down for the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head; careful to fix his perfectly mussed hair after he dropped his shirt on the floor next to him.

“Okay, not bad.” The casting director looked Isaac up and down, peering ever so intently. He took off his glasses and held the temple tip in his mouth. It was at that moment something in his look changed. It was brief, but Isaac definitely saw something. “I’m going to need to you to take off your pants.”  
“I thought this was for a sunglasses ad?” Isaac barely managed to squeak out.

“Listen, I don’t have time to deal with this. Clearly your agent hasn’t prepared you for New York modeling. Maybe you should go back to whatever little town you came from and get back to shooting catalogs and working at the coffee shop.”

Emboldened, Isaac reached for the button on his jeans and paused, “I don’t understand why you need to see me in my underwear if I am selling sunglasses.”

“sex sells,” the casting director offered coolly. “Either lose the pants or get out. You are testing my patience and wasting my time.”

Not sure exactly what to do, Isaac mindlessly fumbled with the button and zipper to his jeans. He had to wiggle a little to get the skinny jeans over his hips and down his thighs. He first lifted his right foot and then his left, pulling his pants completely off. He set them neatly on top of his crumpled shirt and faced the casting director.

Looking up, the casting director’s eyes brightened, “Now we are getting somewhere. Could you come a little closer so I can get a better look?”

Mustering all his courage, Isaac started moving toward the table. He tried to give a small smile to the casting director as he moved, but it faltered when he realized he was wearing his tighty whities. When Isaac reached the table he paused and looked the casting director in the face. 

Lost in Isaac’s eyes, the casting director seemed at a loss for words. Suddenly he asked, “Could you come around the other side of the table please? I want to be sure I am seeing everything.”  
Isaac walked around to the other side of the table, pausing directly in front of the casting director. He was fidgeting slightly with his fingers so he put his hands behind his back. He stood up straighter and attempted to pose. Taking in a full breath, he puffed up his chest and then he clenched his fists slightly to make his biceps more prominent. This was the most uncomfortable moment Isaac had ever experienced, but if this is what it takes to be a model, then he was ready to do it. After what felt like an eternity Isaac ventured a glance down at the casting director who was reaching boldly for the waistband of Isaac’s underwear.

“What are you doing?” Isaac said too loudly.

“Do you want the job or not?” Was all the casting director offered.

Isaac was at a loss. He did not want that man anywhere near him, but he couldn’t lose out on this job. He needed the money and he needed to prove to his agent that he could book a job. Just at that moment Jackson’s words ran through his mind _Always being looked at, but never being seen,_ and Isaac knew exactly what he had to do. He slapped the casting director’s hand away and quickly walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor. He jammed his legs into the jeans, leaving them unbuttoned and walked, wordlessly, out the door while shrugging his shirt back on. He nearly ran down the stairs trying to get to the safety of the city street below.

“How did it go?” Isaac heard over the sound of the slamming door. He turned and there was Jackson, face to the ground flipping his keys around his finger. 

“I didn’t. Good I guess. I mean, I don’t think I will. It’s just he tried. I wasn’t really sure what I was supposed. I just left. Ugh!” Isaac paused and tried to compose himself again. “The guy was a creep. He tried to perv on me and I ran away.” Isaac huffed out a long breath as he began to relax. “I guess I won’t be booking that job.”

“Yeah, I guessed as much.” Isaac noticed Jackson staring. Staring straight at Isaac’s still unbuttoned pants, “Too bad. Maybe I’ll see you around.” Jackson turned and walked away before Isaac could say anything. He just stood waiting for Jackson to turn around, but he didn’t.


	3. The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time with more Jackson, and showers.

It has been two weeks since Isaac went on his go-see and he hadn’t heard anything about the job. He figured it was a loss since he didn’t give the casting director what he wanted. Resigned to being a failure, Isaac decided to work out some of his issues at the gym. A little muscle time would help his mind and his body.

Dressed in some athletic shorts and a tight fitting tank, Isaac carried his bag into the gym. It was the middle of the day so most of the machines were empty. He locked his bag up in a locker, re-tied his laces, and put in his headphones. He was ready for this; he was ready for anything. Isaac started his routine working on his biceps. Hammer curls, 20 reps; reverse curls, 20 reps; cable curls, 20 reps; repeat, repeat, repeat! Exhaustion was a wonderful feeling. It forced him to forget the go-see, the creepy casting director, his failure of a modeling career, his lack of anything positive in his life...

When his arms felt like jello and he couldn’t lift another dumbbell, Isaac decided to move on to abs. After abs it was shoulders; then legs. The first hour of his workout past quickly as Isaac let all of the disappointment bleed out of him with his sweat. Walking over to the incline bench for round of chest workouts, Isaac was surprised to see all the equipment being used. He moved over to a corner to wait for a bench to free up, and that is when he had a flicker of recognition.  
“Jackson?” He said to one of the other lifters. No response, so he moved a little closer,  
“Jackson?” Just as he was ready to give up and hit the showers instead of being embarrassed, the lifted sat up and pulled out his headphones.

“Hey...Isaac, right?” Jackson muttered as he lifted his shirt, revealing his generously sculpted torso, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Yeah, from the go-see a few weeks ago.” Isaac rushed out. “Hey, did you book that gig?”

“Of course. How could they look at this and not want to book me?” Jackson’s smugness was nearly as toxic as his Axe body spray.

“Oh, just with that creepy casting director and all...”

“Him? He was a pushover if you knew what he wanted,” Jackson interrupted.

Not sure what to say next Isaac ventured, “Do you need a spotter?”

“Nah, I just finished my set. I don’t want to over-do it. Meatheads don’t make runways. You know how it is.” Jackson said nonchalantly.

“Right, don’t want to get too big. Hey, I, um, well, I still need to do a set on the bench. Could you spot me?” Isaac could barely get the words out. Jackson looked him straight in the eye before saying, “Sure, I could do that. As long as you make it quick. I have to hit the showers.”

“Awesome, thanks!” Isaac realized he said a little too happily, a little too late. Being new to the City meant Isaac hadn’t made many friends and he was happy to have not only someone new who might be his friend, but for that person to also be a model.

Isaac checked the weights Jackson left on the bar and quietly added another 20 pounds. Then he laid down on the bench and positioned his hands shoulder’s width apart, checked his grip, timed his breathing and started to lift. On his fifth rep Isaac lost his focus and his right hand slipped. Jackson stepped forward and help catch the bar before it slammed into Isaac’s chest. 

“Careful there macho man! Don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Jackson teased.

Isaac opened his eyes after he realized the bar wasn’t going to hit him and realized he was looking straight up the leg of Jackson’s shorts. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, of course. Isaac, nervous Jackson would catch him looking, quickly returned the bar to the rests and sat up. “So, maybe I am done for the day after all. I guess I should be done.”

“I hope you are planning on showering. You smell like a wet dog.”

With that, Isaac wiped down the bench and they headed back to the locker room. Jackson quickly stripped off all his clothes; he was clearly used to be naked in front of other people. It was probably a model thing. Isaac was a little slower with his undressing, trying to let Jackson get in the shower first so they wouldn’t be in together. From his locker he saw a towel-wrapped Jackson walk into the steamy showers and he breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing Jackson unabashedly naked like that had done something to him and he needed to calm down. He first pulled off his sweaty tank and stuff if in his bag, then his shorts and underwear. He quickly covered himself with a towel and headed to the showers.

“What took you so long? Did you forget where you were going?” Jackson shot at him.

“No, I just, oh nevermind. So do you have any advice for me?” Isaac questioned tentatively. “I mean, modeling tips, you know.”

“Turn around and let me see what you got.” 

“Turn around? In here?”

“Yeah, if you don’t look good naked, you probably aren’t going to look better in clothes. Now turn around. Better yet, go over there and come back so I can see your walk.”

Isaac hadn’t ever let anyone see him naked, not unless you count that time his mom walked in on him changing. He was already uncomfortable just showering near Jackson, but knowing he was going to be evaluating him made Isaac pause. Jackson’s body was all angles and well-defined muscled covered in flawless skin. By comparison, Isaac felt very inadequate. Yeah he was muscular, and people did comment on his smile, but how could he compare.

“Yo! You gonna walk or what? If I stay in here too long my nuts are going to cook”

“Yeah, sorry.” Isaac walked across the shower room and decided to lighten the mood of situation before he jumped out of his skin, so he sauntered back with a silly swish to his hips. “How’s this?"

“Well, if you want to model for International Male, I guess that is pretty good.” Jackson was clearly not amused by Isaac’s walk. “You have to be serious man. If you aren’t confident about how you look - if you don’t think you are sexy - then no one else will be either. Try it again, but this time try to seduce me.”

Suppressing a serious giggle fit Isaac managed, “Seduce you? Me? Are you serious?”

“Nevermind. You are beyond help. Even mine!” Jackson left the showers.

“Wait, that didn’t come out right. I wasn’t suggesting you are...” Then Isaac heard the door to the locker room slam, so he rushed out to the hall in just his towel. He saw Jackson walking down hall and out the front door. He just waited for Jackson to turn around, but he didn’t.


	4. The Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one, but I was trying for comic relief to offset the angst.

“Hello?” Isaac’s raspy voice was very audible on the phone.

“Aren’t you just the luckiest fucker alive.” Chirped Chad, Isaac’s overly honest modeling agent. He was the type of guy who told you exactly like it was, good or bad. In this case it was good news, but Isaac still wasn’t exactly sure what the news was.

“Hello? I mean, what?” 

“You booked a gig. Some woman called my office and said that you needed to be at West 38th and 9th at 10am sharp.” Not providing any clarification, but plowing right through the details, was sort of Chad’s M.O. “She said she saw your headshot and wants you to come in for a shoot today. The pay is shit, but it will get your face out there.”

“Wait...I booked a shoot? A real shoot? Like where they take my photo and pay me for it?” Isaac’s incredulity was duly noted.

“Yeah, if you hurry. You only have an hour to get to the shoot, so you better hurry your handsome ass up!”

“Give me that address again. And, what should I wear? I mean, I haven’t actually been to a professional shoot before. Do I need to dress up? Should I wear a tux or something?”

Growing impatient, Chad replied, “Do you have shit for brains? Honestly, put on some shorts a tight fitting t-shirt and get out the door. They will take care of everything at the shoot.”

“Okay, thanks. No really Chad, thank you soo much!”

“Fuck off!” And the line went dead.

Isaac took a quick shower, disappointed that he had skipped the gym yesterday, and put on some khaki shorts and a tight black shirt. He looked okay, but he really wanted to impress the photographer so he put some gel in his hair to make it extra curly. Knowing that he might be late if he took the subway, Isaac decided to splurge on a cab. The driver was pleasant, but overly chatty and had a very intense attitude toward driving. He was weaving through traffic like it was a NASCAR race, honking his horn liberally, and seemingly without provocation. Five minutes before 10, Isaac arrived at the location. He paid the driver, thanking him for getting there so quickly, and opened the door the building.

It was a large warehouse, sparsely filled with lighting equipment, crates full of clothes and accessories, and a set that was designed to vaguely resemble a whore house, or at least that is what Isaac thought. He wasn’t sure who to talk to so he went up to the first persons that wasn’t running madly around the studio.

“Hi, I’m Isaac Lahey. I am here for the photo shoot.”

Speaking directly into her microphone and not to Isaac at all, the assistant said, “The talent is here. He’s okay, but you might want a back-up plan. He looks fresh off the bus.”

Isaac felt deflated, even the assistant could see that he wasn’t ready for this, but he was not going to let that stop him. He came to model and that is exactly what he was going to do. “Uh, so where’s wardrobe and make-up?” Isaac said trying to sound like this wasn’t his first photo shoot.

“Over there...” The assistant pointed off to some point in the distance, without any real specificity.

Isaac started walking in the direction when he saw her. She was a real model; someone he had seen in magazines before. Isaac was awestruck to be so close to someone so famous. He must have paused for too long without noticing because she commented, “What are you staring at? Does this outfit make me look fat?” Turning her head to one side she continued, “JOR-ge, I need a new dress, this one makes me look fat.”

Isaac realized that was not a situation he should stay involved in so he continued on to wardrobe. A nice gentleman named Jorge was in charge of dressing the models. Given the background for the photo, Isaac could only imagine what he was going to wear. “Hey, I’m Isaac. Do you know what I am supposed to wear?”

Jorge drawled in a slightly slurred Spanish accent, “Joo are supposed to wear da chaps and da cowboy shirt, no buttons.”

“Do I get to wear pants under the chaps?” Isaac was serious, but the question sent Jorge into a fit of giggles. 

“Jes, joo wear pants. Here, try on dese” Jorge handed Isaac a pair of Gucci black leather pants that looks way too small. 

“I am not sure these are going to fit. They look like they are made for my little brother.”

“Joo so silly. Jus put them on. Here, I help you” and with that Jorge started to unbutton Isaac’s pants. Feeling self-conscious and little invaded, Isaac stepped back and began to undue his pants. He didn’t see a dressing room anywhere, so he assumed he was meant to change in the middle of the room. After dropping his khakis he took the leather pants to put on.

“No, no. Joo cannot wear underwear. Dey will make lines,” Jorge tried to emphasize his point by drawing imaginary lines across his thighs. “Joo need to take those off too.”

This was the second time in a week that Isaac was going to be naked in front of a stranger. He wasn’t exactly sure this is what he planned on when he decided to be a model, but his experience with Jackson taught him to just go with the flow. Isaac took off his underwear as well and was startled by Jorge’s giggle. “Joo so silly. Joo do dat behind the screen. But I do like the view out here”

Isaac blushed red and jerked his underwear back up. He found the screen Jorge was pointing to stepped behind it. Once he was safely behind the curtain he slipped off his underwear and cautiously slid on the pants. He was surprised they fit him like a glove, a very snug one, but perfect. The leather was buttery soft and hugged his ass like it was marble. Even Isaac was impressed with how good he looked in these pants. Also behind the screen was the cowboy shirt Jorge mentioned, not surprisingly it lacked buttons entirely. Isaac also put that on and headed out to let Jorge take a look. “Ooooh papi, joo look amazing. Now go over der and let Natalia do jour hair and make-up.”

After twenty minutes in Natalia’s chair Isaac was pretty sure he knew everything that had ever happened to her in her entire life. Talkative didn’t even begin to describe her non-stop torrent of verbal diarrhea. He was thankful that he had already gelled his hair and so she didn’t have much to do other than apply a little make-up.

“Isaac, sweety, we need you over here on set.” The British voice belong to Deadre. She was a famous photographer, with a long list of major spreads, but a battle with cocaine had reduced her to these types of shoots. As it stood, she was still brilliant, but her talent was unpredictable. She guided him over to the set and pointed to where he was to stand. “You will stand on that mark and Stanis will stand next to you. I want you to look deeply into her eyes. I want you to make love to her eyes. I want you to fuck her eyes.”

“You want me to fuck her eyes? I don’t think I understand,” was all Isaac could manage.

“Yes, I want you to look at her like she is the most gorgeous woman you have ever seen. And I want you to grab her and hold her tightly like she might slip away at any second.”

“Okay, so something like this?” Isaac held Stanis gently across her lower back, letting her arch into his arms and stared. He stared. He stared at her chin because she was leaning too far back.

“No, no. She looks like a limp noodle. I want you firm. I want you to hold her hard. I want you hard.”

“You want me hard? Again, I am not sure I understand.”

“She is a sexy woman. Grab her like you would a sexy woman. Ravish her. Make her feel beautiful and powerful.”

Isaac still wasn’t sure so he looked Stanis over trying to figure out what exactly would make this situation sexy. He considered grabbing her boobs, but that just seemed barbaric. He could cup her ass, but maybe she wasn’t into that sort of thing. Frankly, his lack of experience in this area was beginning to show and Isaac was worried it would ruin the shoot.

“Maybe like this?” Isaac drew Stanis in closer and ran one hand through her curly brown hair, pulling ever so gently. He stared deep into her eyes and stopped with their lips just about to touch. Stanis let out a barely audible gasp as she closed her eyes.

“No, no, no. Stanis you cannot close your eyes when I am trying to shoot the photo,” Deadre yelled impatiently. 

“I sorry. It’s just his mouth. It so...I want to kiss him. I want to feel his lips.”

Deadre was undeterred, “Obviously Isaac is doing the right thing then, but you still have to keep your eyes open or I can’t get the shot.”

After a few more failed attempts, Deadre decided to change the shot. “Stanis, you stand behind Isaac and pull his shirt open with one hand while running another down his stomach. Do you think you can do that with your eyes open?”

“Yes. Yes, I can do.”

In their new positions, Deadre began taking more shots. Even though Stanis kept trying to put her hand in Isaac’s pants, they were able to get a good shot after a few tries and called it a wrap. Isaac quickly left the set to change back into his clothes. Just as he wriggled out of the very tight leather pants, the curtain pulled back and Jackson walked in.

“Whoah dude! What are you doing here, and in here?”

“Relax, I was just coming to see how your first shoot went,” Jackson calmly replied.

“How did you know I was on a shoot today? I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Eh, it doesn’t matter...”

“Wait. Did you have something to do with this?” Isaac said, cutting Jackson off.

“Maybe. Does it matter?”

“What did you do?” Isaac inquired.

“So...are you going to get dressed or what? I mean, you are well built and all, but I don’t know where to put my eyes right now.” Jackson deflected.

Isaac blushed and reached for his clothes. In all of the confusion he had forgotten he was only midway through changing. He slipped his underwear and shorts back on before continuing his line of questioning. “Okay, now back to the subject. What did you do? Did you get this job for me?”

“I may have suggested your name after I mysteriously dropped out of the shoot.” Now it was Jackson’s turn to blush. It was almost imperceptible, but Isaac was sure he saw it.

“Wow, that is really amazing. That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I should buy you a drink or something. You are a real stand up guy Jackson” 

“You know what. Nevermind. It really isn’t a big deal. I should probably get going.” With that Jackson pulled back the curtain and headed for the door. 

Isaac was about to chase after him, when he realized he was still shirtless. By the time he found the shirt Jackson was nearly out of the building. Isaac felt powerless, he just waited for Jackson to turn around, but he didn’t.


	5. The Unexpected Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is still building...

Isaac was walking down Broadway, still in awe of the magnificent City, without any particular destination in mind. Eventually, he decides he should do some hot yoga to get the stress out. Isaac has always credited his even temper to regular yoga. Since coming to New York he has discovered new types of yoga, including his favorite hot yoga. The warm, humid, room always seems to wash away whatever tension and angst he is experiencing, and leaves him ready to tackle just about anything. He took his next left and headed to his favorite studio. Just as he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone.

“Hey, watch where you are going asshole!” 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. I guess I was...”

“Staring at the tall buildings? Touron!” The other guy left in a huff.

Isaac continued down the block, mumbling to himself about how rude people can be when he spotted someone he knew.

“Hey! Chad!” It was his booking agent. 

“No time Isaac.” He slipped in while having another conversation on his phone. “Oh yeah, your paycheck is at the office. You should go pick it up.”

It hadn’t even occurred to Isaac that he would get paid so quickly. It had only been a few days since the photo shoot. “Thanks, Chad, I will swing by and get it.” And with that, the plan for the afternoon shifted to getting down to the booking agency to get his check. Even though it was 20 blocks away, the weather was nice and Isaac wanted to stretch his legs, so he decided to walk to the agency. 

After the first 10 blocks or so Isaac was getting thirsty, so he stopped into a bodega to get a bottle of water. While standing in line he noticed a magazine with Jackson’s face on the cover. He smiled, but he wasn’t quite sure why. After paying, he continued on his walk. Since the day was warm and the sun was out Isaac ventured into the Park for part of his walk. As the sun dappled through the trees leaving the shadows to dance across the dirt path he was on, Isaac got lost in his thoughts. He was drifting between his past, present, and future, when someone grabbed his arm. Isaac quickly startled out of his reverie to notice Jackson holding onto him. 

“Sorry Isaac, I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”

“No worries Jackson. What are you up to?”

“Hmm...Let’s see. I am shirtless in shorty shorts and running shoes, with sweat dripping off just about everywhere. I would guess I am studying for mid-terms.” Jackson was never one to miss a sarcastic punchline.

“Those shorts are awfully short. I wasn’t sure if maybe you were out looking for a new boyfriend.” Isaac playfully replied. “I’m actually heading in to pick up my paycheck from that gig you got me. Thanks again. That was really cool of you.”

“Whatever, it was just a silly photo shoot. It’s not like I got a runway job or something. Well, cardio doesn’t count if I am standing still. Later!” Jackson said as he began to jog away.

Isaac decided to be bold this time and not let him get away, “Hey! Not so fast mister. I still owe you a drink.”

“I have a big shoot tomorrow, no drinks for this belly,” Jackson said while rubbing his insanely well-defined stomach. Isaac was pretty sure he could count an eight pack on Jackson. 

“It’s ten in the morning, I am not sure anyone needs that type of drink yet.” Isaac was started to get winded, he wasn’t used to running at Jackson’s pace. “What about coffee or something.” 

“As much as everyone in the coffee shop would love to ogle me dressed like this, I am pretty sure I break the no shoes-no shirt-no service policy most places have going.”

Isaac was really hoping this conversation would wrap up soon, he was having trouble catching his breath. “Maybe after your run we can meet up or something.”

Jackson noticed Isaac having trouble keeping up with a smirk and started to run a little faster. “I don’t know if I am your speed Isaac,” he said over his shoulder.

“Not fair. You got a head start.” Rising to the challenge Isaac ran faster as well, passing Jackson, “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you when you are so far behind me.”

Jackson stopped. He was laughing too hard to keep running. “Fine! Fine, I will get a coffee with you, but if you order anything with whipped cream or sprinkles on top, I am out of there,” Jackson offered wryly.

“Great! Where? When?” Isaac said a little too eagerly. 

“Calm down. I still have to finish my run. We can meet up after lunch. Meet me at Trudy’s around 1:30”

“I know that place. I will see you there and drinks are on me.”

Jackson began to ran away. “It’s a date. Now stop looking at my ass!”

“I wasn’t...” Isaac trailed off as what Jackson said registered in his brain. It’s a date...were they really going on a date? Isaac wasn’t sure what to make of what Jackson said, but he had three hours to obsess over it.

Breaking out of his train of thought, Isaac looked at where Jackson was running, watching to see if he would turn around, but he didn’t.


	6. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst and a little hurt. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Real life gets in the way sometimes...

Isaac was pumped when he picked up his check and it was for a lot more money than he anticipated. He heard that male models did not get paid very well, but this job certainly had enough zeroes in it. He decided to splurge some of that money on a new outfit to wear to coffee with Jackson. He didn’t know why he wanted to impress Jackson, but there was something very appealing about showing his appreciation for Jackson getting him the job.

Isaac traipsed through several stores, but was unable to find anything that was suitable. He didn’t want anything dressy or formal, but he was certainly avoiding the standard khaki shorts and a t-shirt. Finally, he landed on a store that seemed to have some options. He started by trying on some dark skinny jeans. They hugged in all the right places and definitely made him feel good about himself, but then he needed a shirt to match. He didn’t want to look like he was dressed like a sausage, so all form fitting t-shirts were out. He decided to look at some dress shirts. 

A very nosy sales lady came over as he was browsing shirts and tried to help.

“Looking for something in particular?” She started the conversation.

“I’m not sure really. I want something to match these jeans, but I am not sure what would look best.”

“Those are very nice pants. Are you looking for something to go on a date?”

“I, uh...not really” Isaac was taken aback at her forwardness. He was ready to brush her off when she chirped back in.

“I see. Oh, I know just the thing. We just got in these new linen shirts that would look very nice and keep you cool all summer long.”

Isaac decided, against his better judgement, to give her a chance to impress him. He followed diligently behind her to what looked like clothes for chubby old guys at the beach. He was instantly worried about the situation.

“I know what you are thinking. ‘I’m not some old fart in Hawaii trying to cover up my nasty sunburn’, but when you get one of these on I think you will be happy.” The sales lady said.

Isaac picked out a few different colors of the shirts, but avoided all the patterns. He knew they were all too loud for a quiet guy like him. He was happy to close the door of the dressing room and have the sales lady left outside. He tried on the first shirt, it was a cream colored thing with a oversized collar. He quickly took it back off. The color was really awful on him and the collar made him look like a clown. 

The second shirt was purple, and a more standard button up. He liked the shape of the shirt on him, but the color was not going well with jeans. At this point the sales lady asked him to come out and show her the shirts on so she could offer her opinion. Isaac was steadfastly opposed to this idea and pretended not to hear her through the very thin door. 

The last shirt was a deep heathered grey henley. As soon as Isaac put it on he knew it was the right shirt. The sleeves pulled tight around his arms and the notch in the neck showed just the right about of pecs. He also thought the color suited his complexion nicely. He was so pleased with his look he decided to wear the outfit out of the store. He built up his patience and opened the door to the sales lady. 

whistling “Now, that is a good looking outfit. I just knew you were going to love these shirts!”

“Yeah, I am just going to pay for the shirt and jeans and be done for today.” Isaac said trying to dim her enthusiasm.

“You’re in a hurry? I understand. Need to finish getting ready for that hot date.” Back to being impertinent, “She is one lucky lady.”

Isaac wasn’t sure how to respond. He thought Jackson was kidding about it being a date, but now this woman had him wondering. He opted to not say anything at all and hand her his credit card. Walking out of the store, Isaac glanced down at the receipt. This was the single most expensive outfit, heck, maybe anything, Isaac had ever purchased, but that didn’t matter. He was a model, he needed to look good.

Isaac arrived at Trudy’s right at 1:30, but there was no sign of Jackson. He got a table and decided to check his phone to see if Jackson had left him a message. 

“I’m one minute late and you are already so bored you are checking your phone?” Isaac’s head whipped up at the sound of Jackson’s voice, “I guess your attention span is shorter than I thought.

“No, I was just checking to see if...nevermind, you are here now.” Isaac was already feeling a little nervous, but he wasn’t sure why. He figured changing the subject might help, “So do you want a coffee or something?”

“Yeah, that would be great. I take it black.”

When Isaac returned with the drinks Jackson looked up from the menu and their eyes met. It was very brief, but it felt electric. The moment distracted Isaac just enough that he nearly missed the chair he was trying to sit on.

“Whoa there cowboy!” Jackson reached out and held Isaac’s arm to steady him.

“Thanks…” Isaac wasn’t sure what to say next and he didn’t want to get caught staring into Jackson’s eyes again.

“Are those new clothes?” Jackson picked up the unraveling thread of their conversation.

“Yeah, I bought them today with the money from the shoot.” Isaac began to fidget with the hem of the shirt, unintentionally pulling it down to show more of his chest. “I wasn’t really sure what to get, but I liked the way these fit.”

“You look nice; much more like a model now.” Jackson tried to reassure him. “So tell me about yourself. I feel like we have spent a lot of time together recently, and I don’t know anything about you. How did you get here?”

“There isn’t much to tell really. I was raised in Nebraska, and most recently attending the University, working on a degree in art. I was in the mall one day and this guy approached me asking if I wanted to model. I thought he was pretty creepy at first, but I thought it was worth a shot. He booked me a few shoots for regional catalogs and stuff before he decided to send me out here. I wasn’t really sure about the move and leaving college, but everything is so boring in Nebraska and I wanted to get out and live a little before it all passed me by. What about you?”

“I’m from upstate originally. Family is still there.”

“Oh, cool.” Isaac was feeling a little more comfortable, and starting to get his thoughts collected properly when Jackson interrupted.  
“What’s your family like?”

“Its just me and my brother now. My mom died when I was young and my dad passed away in a factory accident two years ago.” Isaac started to get choked up and his voice faltered a little bit. “Noah is a really great kid though. He is a senior in his school, on the football team, getting good grades. I am really proud of him and what he has made of a pretty awful life.”

Jackson sensed Isaac’s mood shifting and slid his hand across the table to cover Isaac’s. “That is really tough man.”

“Ugh!” Shaking it off Isaac continued, “I bet you didn’t expect an emotional mess to show up when you invited me to coffee. I guess I thought I could leave the sadness and loss behind me when I left Nebraska.”

“It’s cool. I probably should have started with an easier question like what kind of art do you make?” Jackson slowly withdrew his hand and sat back in his chair.

“Art? Oh, right, college...I don’t know that saying ‘I made art’ is entirely accurate. My professor was about to flunk me out of the program because my painting was ‘derivative and infantile’. Its funny. All of the things I really want in life never seem to work out, but then there is modeling. I never even thought about it, and here I am; almost being successful.”

“You’ll be successful. I think you are a good model.” Jackson tried to reassure Isaac.

“Yeah, but I am not like you or Byron. I am just some guy with a decent face and body. I don’t know why, but I really want to be successful at this. Like really successful. I want to show Noah that life doesn’t have to suck, and that we can still be something...someone.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Jackson swiveled his head around quickly, noticing Stanis entering the coffee shop. She seemed distracted by her phone at first, but the pairing caught her attention and she came over.

“Oooh, you boys look serious. I’m interrupting?” Stanis cooed at Jackson.

“We’re on a…” Isaac started to respond.

“Actually, no, you aren’t interrupting. We’re just getting coffee.” Jackson interjected.

Isaac started to feel uncomfortable and wanted to get away for a few minutes to calm himself down and figure out what in the hell was going on. “I am going to excuse myself. I will be right back,” Isaac said as he headed for the bathroom.

On his way back, just about to turn the last corner and return to the table, Isaac could overhear Stanis and Jackson talking.

“I did not know you like him. He is very cute. I want him too.” Stanis whispered at Jackson.

“It’s not like that Stanis. I’m not sure what it is exactly.”

“You said tag and bag him. Are you going soft on him?” She asked pointedly.

“I…”

“You what? You what Jackson!” Isaac’s voice raised as he felt the anger build in his chest. “Is this all a game to you? I am some sort of prize?”

“No, Isaac, that isn’t…”

“No, you stop Jackson. You are a fucking creep. My life is already messed up enough, as I foolishly told you earlier, I don’t need this shit too. I am not another notch in your cluttered belt. I am not a charity for you to fix. I am NOT interested.” Trying not to shout, Isaac turned and headed for the door.

Jackson spun in his seat to stop Isaac from leaving. Instead he watched him leave waiting to see if he would turn around, but he didn’t.


	7. The Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sad

Jackson dropped his keys in the entry desk near the pile of unopened mail. His apartment, like his life, always felt empty, but after his date with Isaac it seemed even more so. With fourteen foot ceilings, windows banding the entire apartment, and overlooking the Park, Jackson’s apartment was amazing, and yet it represented all the things he hated about his life. The apartment belonged to his parents, purchased with their dirty money, and used to control Jackson even when he was so far away.The few things he really cherished he kept hidden away in his room to protect his memories from the influence of his family.

Feeling more than a little lost and upset, Jackson decided to text his friend Danny. “Hey, whats up?”

Danny being a good friend, replied quickly, “Not much. Date not go well?”

“How did you know?”

“You are texting me an hour into it.”

Jackson loved how well Danny knew him. It was the reason that they were still friends after all these years. Danny always knew exactly what Jackson was thinking and never fell for any of his games. “You could call it a disaster. If you define disaster as him screaming and cursing at you as he left.”

“Wow, that is a new low, even for you. What happened?”

“Stanis showed up...Isaac overheard us talking and lost it.”

“What were you and Stanis talking about?”

“About how I was just going to have sex with Isaac and then dump him.”

“Jax!”

“I know Danny, it sounds awful, but it isn’t true. Well, it was went I met him. Then I got to know him and it all changed.”

“How do you feel about him now?”

“I think I might like him…”

“Then you have to apologize, and mean it. You have to tell him how you feel.”

“I don’t know Danny. He is really pissed.”

“You owe it to yourself Jackson, and you owe it to Isaac. Even if you two don’t have a future, you shouldn’t let things end like this.”

Jackson thanked Danny for the good advice and decided to text Isaac to apologize. “Hey, sorry about today. I think you misunderstood. Stanis is a bitch and she didn’t know what she was talking about. Can we talk?”

Waiting for a reply, Jackson kept replaying the date over in his head. He loved the way Isaac fidgeted nervously with his shirt, the one that fit all too well, and bit his lip when he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to next. He remembered how easily Isaac opened up and talked about his family and how difficult his childhood was. Jackson envied people who could be honest like that; he was always too guarded to ever really share with anyone. 

The truth is he never really knew his parents, his real parents. They abandoned him when he was little and he was adopted by the Whittemores. Growing up he enjoyed all the benefits money could buy, but as he grew older and realized that those material possessions were being used to control him, to keep him in check, he began to despise them. He fondly remembers wrecking his new Porche on his sixteenth birthday to make a point, to get their attention. Sadly his parents bought him another one the next day, and never said a word about the accident.

Jackson’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly checked hoping for a reply from Isaac. The message read, “Sorry about today…”, it was Stanis. Deflated, Jackson tossed his phone on counter and went to his room for a shower. Maybe some hot water will dull the icy pain in his chest.

Stripping out of his clothes, Jackson stepped into the warm spray of water. It felt good on his tired muscles, loosening up the knot that had formed in his chest. Jackson looked down at his well sculpted torso. He worked hard to look this good, but it wasn’t for pride or vanity; it was about control. So much of Jackson’s life was beyond his control. His parents made all the decisions for him: which classes to take, who to date, where to apply to college, how to behave. His body was the only thing that was his, the only thing that he controlled alone. Lost in thought, he turned off the water and started to towel off, and almost missed the knock at the door.

Jackson was startled. Very few people knew about his apartment, and he didn’t want to see any of the ones who did.

“Go away. I’m not home!” Jackson shouted at the door on his way to the kitchen.

“Open the door Jackson…” Came the quiet reply.

The voice sounded familiar, at first it didn’t register, but then it hit him all at once. It was Isaac. Isaac was standing on the other side of the door. He rushed over to open the door.

“Hey! What are you doing here? How do you even know where here is?” The words seemed to rush out of his mouth too quickly.

“You’re not the only one with secrets, Jackson.” Isaac said forcefully. “And no, you don’t get to ask any more questions. You don’t get to pull sad stories out of me, make me feel like we have a connection,” make me like you Isaac thought, but decided against voicing it, “just so you can dump me after you get me in bed.”

“That’s not…” Jackson paused when he met Isaac’s eyes, red and moist from crying.

“No, just let me finish. I don’t know what this is Jackson. Hell, I’m not even sure that I know who you are after today, but I don’t deserve this. My life isn’t a fucking game. I shared with you. I was honest.” Isaac stifled his tears and continued, “I appreciate you getting me the photo shoot. I really do, but if these are the strings, I am not interested in any more of your help.”

“Listen Isaac. I didn’t mean to. It was a big misunderstanding.”

“You’re right! There was a misunderstanding. I thought you were a nice guy, a little guarded, but honest. I thought you were actually interested in hearing about my family, about Noah. I thought you were genuinely trying to help me get my start. I guess I was wrong.”

“I am. I am those things and I do want to help. I want you to tell me all the stories. I’m so sorry about Stanis. She was just being a bitch. I promise what she said isn’t true.”

“I don’t know if I can trust any more of your promises Jackson. I’m sorry, I don’t know if I can do this.” Isaac began to weep.

Jackson reached out for Isaac’s shoulder. He really wanted to hold him, to cradle him in his arms until he stopped crying, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Isaac flinched away and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“No! You don’t get to console me when you are the reason I am hurting in the first place. You don’t get to be the hero in this story.” Isaac turned and hurriedly walked toward the elevator.

Jackson stepped into the hallway, ready to call after him to apologize, but the words caught in his throat. The pain in Isaac’s eyes formed a lump in Jackson’s throat that he just couldn’t swallow. Jackson watched Isaac walk away, waiting for him to turn around, but he didn’t.


	8. The Accidental Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of good and sad

A few weeks had passed since Isaac showed up at Jackson’s apartment unexpectedly. Thankfully that was the last time Isaac had seen him. Isaac was sleeping in his apartment when the phone rang. Barely awake, he answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Isaac, it’s Chad. I’ve got another job for you.”

Isaac was immediately worried. “But I didn’t go out on a any calls recently. I’m not sure about this.”

“Not sure? Here’s what I am sure about. When you get paid, I get paid. Right now, you need to get paid!” Never to put things delicately Chad made his point clear.

“But the last time was such a nightmare for me.”

“I don’t care if they dress you up in pigtails and have you muck stalls while they take pictures, you are going to do it or you are going to find a new agent.”

“Ugh! Fine, I guess I will do it. What are the details?”

After Chad relayed the information, Isaac hung up and started to get ready for the shoot. He doesn’t have much time so he showered and grabbed a banana on his way out the door. The information was pretty vague, he only had an address and a time to show up. His senses were telling him this is a very bad idea.

When he arrived at the studio, Isaac was met with a barrage of noise and activity. Apparently the set wasn’t quite finished yet. Recognizing the dressing area, Isaac headed over to start getting changed. He didn’t see anyone there, but found a hanger with his name and clothes on it. Figuring that is all he needed, he went behind the dressing curtain.

“Hey!”

Isaac was startled and looked around. His eyes landed on Jackson. “Oh, hey…”

“Sorry it’s such a let down to see me.” Jackson said, deflated.

“I knew there was a reason I shouldn’t have accepted this job. You set this up, didn’t you?”

“Isaac, listen, I thought it was the only way I could get you in the same room with me. I am not trying to trick you. This shoot is for real, and if you don’t want to do it with me I will leave.” Jackson pleaded.

“No, no. You can do the shoot, but lets keep it professional. We can act like we don’t know each other and don’t have a reason to.” Isaac was trying to be diplomatic, but he regretted the words as soon as he said them. 

They both moved silently through hair and make-up. Jackson was styled to look very preppy while Isaac looked more urban hipster. He thought they both looked pretty ridiculous, but such was the nature of modeling. When the photographer was ready, they both went to the set.

The scene was a post-apocalyptic city. Stanis was already on set.

“Of course, Stanis too. Perfect.” Isaac mumbled.

“That wasn’t in my plan,” Jackson replied.

The photographer was very young with a severe haircut that made it difficult to determine her gender and oversized sunglasses that completely obscured her face. He wasn’t sure how she could even see what was happening with the sunglasses on. When she spoke her voice was gravelly like she had already smoked two packs of cigarettes that day.

“Okay boys. I am going to start with just one of you and the girl, and then I will switch you for each other.”

“So who do you want to go first?” Jackson asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Not you if you are going to be pootie.” She fired back.

“Pootie?! What does that even mean?” Jackson’s temper was beginning to show.

Isaac tried to diffuse the situation by changing the subject, “Okay, so how do you want me to pose?”

After fifty or sixty shots with Stanis the photographer switched Isaac and Jackson to take some more. The shots were mostly close-ups on faces with them about to kiss. Jackson only had to take 15 shots before he got one the photographer liked. Isaac resented how talented was and how easy he made modeling look. When the photographer told everyone to take a ten minute break, Isaac distanced himself from Jackson and Stanis. He wasn’t interested in talking to them right now.

The break ran longer than expected, probably because the photographer changed her outfit while they were all sipping on coffee and avoiding the food table. 

“Okay, now lets do some group shots.” The photographer tried to get their focus back. “Lets start with one guy on either side of Stanis. Yeah, like that, but a little closer.”

“Come boys. You can touch.” Stanis offered cheerily. She was clearly enjoying all the attention from Isaac and Jackson.

“Now Isaac lean in closer to her neck and Jackson kneel down a little and put your head on her chest. Exactly!” Isaac had to admit the photographer knew what she was doing. These shots were going to look really good, even if he hated two of the people in them.

“Isaac I want you in the middle this time. Jackson, you are walking away from Isaac and he is holding you back by your hand. Stanis you sit on Isaac’s lap and look like you are trying to draw his attention to you.” Isaac was reluctant to take Jackson’s hand, but Stanis was all too happy to sit on his lap before he could complain. “Isaac, hold it firmly. Really grip him hard.”

“Should I be looking at him or away?” Jackson asked.

“You are looking away, like you walked away from him and can’t look back.” The photographer clarified. “Yes just like that. Now Stanis a little more pouty and Jackson try not to look sad. Isaac that sorrow in your face is perfect!”

After ten more shots the photographer called a wrap on Stanis, but asked the guys to stick around for a few more. She really thought they had chemistry and wants to try some test shots that she think will be edgier and appeal to a different audience.

At first they were positioned so that Jackson was in front of Isaac facing away from him and Isaac was holding him around the neck. The shot was really uncomfortable for Isaac, but he didn’t want to mess up what had been a good shoot so far. 

“Isaac, your eyes are a little dead right now. Put some emotion into them. Try to look quietly happy.” The photographer’s directions made sense, but Isaac didn’t know if he could muster joy right now. “Not so much a smile. Maybe try looking at each other and see if that helps.”

Jackson craned his neck so he could look Isaac in the face. Isaac tried to avoid eye contact, but Jackson’s eyes were too blue, too mesmerizing. He found himself getting lost in the curves and lines of Jackson’s face. 

“Yes, that’s it. Now lean in a little closer.” The boys moved their faces only inches apart. Isaac could feel Jackson’s breath on his neck; his pulse quickened. Jackson quirked his eyebrow to give him a knowing look. “Perfection!”

Before either of them understood what was happening, they began to lean in for a kiss. It was completely unintentional and unexpected, but somehow it seemed the most natural thing to do. As their lips met, there was loud pop and flash.

“That’s the one boys! You two are amazing. The chemistry is palpable.” And with that the shoot was a wrap. The boys went back to get cleaned up and changed back into their street clothes, carefully avoiding each other throughout the process. Isaac was strapping on his bag when Jackson finally broke the silence.

“Hey. Sorry about that back there. I am not sure what came over me, but it felt like the right thing to do.” Jackson gave Isaac his best smile.

“No worries. I mean, yeah, it was kind of a problem because I don’t want to send you the wrong message. I was doing what I had to for the photo shoot.”

Jackson’s face fell a little, “No, I didn’t get the wrong idea. I just didn’t want you to think I was giving you the wrong idea.” Puzzling over what to say next, Jackson nervously bit at his thumb. Isaac had never seen Jackson nervous before. “Look, are we ever going to get past this? I mean is it always going to be weird?”

“I don’t know Jackson.”

“Great! Not knowing is way better than a brush off.” Jackson’s smile and confidence began to return. “Why don’t we try to start over? My friend Danny always has an epic Labor Day party. You could come, meet my friends, see my life?”

Isaac was thrilled by the offer, but he knew it would probably just end in more heartache for him. “I don’t think that is a good idea. I want to try again with you, but I can’t. I just can’t” Before he could get emotional again Isaac turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Jackson watched him walk away, waiting for him to turn around, but he didn’t.


	9. The Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have their first date.

Before Jackson could leave the studio his phone buzzed. He ignored it and finished packing his bag. His phone buzzed again. He was too angry to even worry about who was on the other end of the phone. As he was riding home in the cab his phone buzzed for a third time and Jackson couldn’t resist any longer. He was going to rip someone a new asshole for disrupting his sulking. It was Isaac.

“Sorry for the way I left.”  
“I guess I am still fragile after everything that has happened.”  
“I want to try again, but it all hurts so bad.”

“Shit, shit, shit!” Jackson muttered to himself.

“What is it?” The cabbie asked inquisitively.

Jackson ignored him and tried to compose himself so he could reply to Isaac.

“Girl trouble? Get fired?” The cabbie tried again.

“Could you just butt out!” Jackson finally replied.

Staring at the blank screen, Jackson tried to figure out what to say. How could he apologize? How could he explain to Isaac what he was feeling? How could he explain everything so that Isaac would understand? Most importantly, how honest could he really be?

He started with No problem. I understand. No, that sounded too aloof, too cold. He needed to be genuine, but isn’t wasn’t a trait that came to him naturally. He tried again Hey! Good to hear from you. I get it. I messed up. Too glib. I’m sorry. It was honest, but didn’t go far enough. Finally he landed on what he hoped would work.

“I was callous. U deserve a better version of me and for that I’m sorry. I have a habit of pushing people I care about away b/c I am afraid of letting anyone in.” It was as honest as he could be in 160 characters. 

He decided to follow up with, “I hope you can forgive me. I would like another chance to show you who I am and to get to know you too.” Now it was time to wait. Waiting was the worst part. Jackson was surprised when he got a text back from Isaac about five minutes later.

“Thanks for the apology. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“So what do you think? Can we try again?”

“Yeah, but this time we are doing it at my place so we don’t have any unplanned surprises.”

Isaac sent Jackson the information about when and where to meet. Feeling better, he headed home to the store to get some provisions for the night and then home to clean his apartment. Jackson was very punctual, knocking on Isaac’s door right at 7.

“Hey Jackson! Come on in.”

Jackson looked around the extremely tiny apartment that was sparsely decorated and realized what it mean to be a working model in New York city. “This is a really nice place Isaac.”

“I know it’s shit, but it is all I can afford right now. Maybe work will pick up for me and I will be able to get a nicer place. Until then, this is home.”

“No really. I have seen much worse in this city.” Jackson was trying to buoy Isaac’s confidence, but failing so he took a different approach. “Mmm, something smells good.”

“That is probably dinner, which I should check on to make sure it doesn’t burn.” Isaac hurried to the adjoining kitchen and started stirring things in one pot and checking on something in the oven. 

“What’s on the menu?”

“Thanks to my totally awesome friend, I booked a really great shoot today and could afford to splurge so we are having steaks, roasted potatoes, and blanched asparagus.” Isaac paused while he went out on the fire escape to check on the grill. “I figure since we are both models, we should at least try to eat healthy,” he shouted from outside.

“Sounds delicious. I love meat.” The words escaped Jackson’s mouth before he realized what he had said. “I mean, steak is one of my favorites.”

The conversations flows easily as they eat the amazing meal Isaac prepared. They talked about pop culture and their favorite TV shows. It turns out that Jackson has a soft spot for really awful reality shows and Isaac tends to watch the cooking channel, which explains while the meal is so tasty.

“You know, I am not sure I have had a better meal in this town and I have eaten at some really nice restaurants. You are a talented chef.”

“That was my back-up plan when I thought I was going to get kicked out of school. I had already started my application to CIA.”

“You wanted to be a spy?” Jackson asked incredulously.

“No, CIA. Culinary Institutes of America. It’s in San Francisco.”

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense.”

“I guess I took on a lot of the cooking responsibilities when my mom died. Noah is a really picky eater, so I had to get clever to make sure he was eating enough fruits and vegetables.”

“He is lucky to have you as a brother. I would have eaten anything you gave me if it is all this good.” Jackson stood to start clearing the table.

“I can take care of that, you don’t need to…”

“I know I don’t,” Jackson interrupted him, “but I want to. You did all the cooking, cleaning up is the least I can do.”

“Okay, but you better be in this for the long haul, I have a mountain of dishes in there.” Isaac smirked.

“Hey, I can’t get dish pan hands. These things pay the bills,” Jackson held up his hands for Isaac’s inspection.

They continued talking as Jackson washed and Isaac dried the dishes. When he was putting the last pan in the sink, a giant wave erupted from the sink and drenched Jackson’s shirt.

“Oh, Jackson, I am so sorry.” Isaac could barely contain his laughter as he tried to sympathise with Jackson’s soapy mess. 

“Its okay. I’ll dry.”

“No, let me get you one of my shirts and we can hang this one outside. You don’t need to sit around like I am hosting a wet t-shirt contest.”

“That would be great. Thanks Isaac.” Jackson rested his hand on Isaac’s shoulder as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

After a brief pause, Isaac broke the silence, “Right, a shirt. I’ll go get that for you.” When he returned Jackson was having trouble getting his shirt over his head. Apparently his already tight t-shirt shrunk down when it got wet and it was tangling up Jackson’s arms.

“Help! I think I’m trapped.”

“Let me help with that.” Isaac said as he ran his hands up Jackson’s sides and slid them under the hem of his shirt. He slid the shirt the rest of the way over Jackson’s head and looked down. He had seen Jackson shirtless before, but his body was somehow different now. The way his nipples had hardened and his skin was lightly dimpled with gooseflesh made Isaac’s pulse race. He let his gaze travel down to Jackson’s belly button and further.

“Mhm. I’m up here stud.” Jackson was grinning from ear to ear

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“I was just kidding. You can stare all you want.”

“I don’t want to stare at you, I want to see you.” Isaac’s words made Jackson’s chest tighten. His emotions were so intense, he was unsure of how to respond. The look of tenderness and honesty in Isaac’s eyes was so pure it was catapulting Jackson to a near panic attack. Everything within him said to get away, to create emotional and physical space, but yet he just stood there.

Isaac pulled in closer, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s lower back. “You know, we can skip the movie if you want.”

“And what, exactly, would we do instead?”

Isaac leaned in close to Jackson’s face, moving one hand to Jackson’s cheek. “We could do this.” With those words Isaac leaned in for a kiss.

Just before their lips met, Jackson broke, “I can’t. I’m sorry. Shit! I think I should leave now.” Jackson grabbed his shirt from the counter and headed out the door. Isaac watched him go down the hallway to the stairs, waiting for him to turn around, but he didn’t.


	10. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Isaac wasn’t sure why Jackson had such a negative reaction. He wasn’t exactly sure that Jackson’s reaction was negative. After about 30 minutes of thinking about it, all he could show for his effort was a headache and a very long list of questions. He decided not to think any more about it - given all his freak out moments in front of Jackson, Jackson was allowed a few of his own - and watch some TV until he fell asleep. The sound of Graham Kerr’s voice was oddly soothing and it wasn’t long before he began to drift off.

Isaac woke abruptly to a knock at the door. It was late and his neighborhood wasn’t entirely safe so he ignored the first knock. Another one came, this time followed by Jackson’s voice, “Isaac, it’s me.”

Isaac went over and opened the door. Jackson looked mildly panicked. He brushed past Isaac and plopped down on the couch. Isaac, still standing at the door, was completely unprepared for this and wasn’t sure how to respond. “Umm, hi? Come on in? Again.”

“I’m sorry about leaving before…”

“Stop there. No more apologies. Just tell me what happened.”

“Okay, so here is the thing. I’ve never done this before.” Jackson was rubbing his hands together tightly and avoiding any sort of eye contact.

“You’re...you’re a virgin,” Isaac couldn’t stifle his guffaw at the prospect of Jackson having so little experience with anyone.

“No. NO. I’ve had sex before. I’ve just never had a relationship before. With anyone.” Jackson’s voice began to give out as he finished his sentence. “And now I have you and this feels like a relationship, but I’ve never done this, and I don’t want to screw it up, which is why I left.”

“Oh.” It was the only word Isaac thought fit.

“There was this one girl in high school, Lydia, we were really great friends, but I don’t think either of us actually loved the other one. We were more a relationship of convenience.”

“So kissing me sent you into a tailspin?” Isaac was confused because Jackson was the most confident person he had ever met, he bordered on arrogant actually, and so Isaac didn’t think anything could shake him. “I think you need to connect a few more of the dots.” 

“When we were in there, in the kitchen, and you touched me my skin lit up like I was on fire. I had trouble catching my breath. It was all very overwhelming. I have never felt anything like that before.”

“Yeah, that is what it feels like to like someone.” Isaac was still a little sleepy and it took a few moments before his brain caught up. “But you have never liked anyone before and you are pathologically averse to emotional closeness. I think I get it now.”

“Yeah. I like you; I really do. I want to be with you, and not just for sex, but I am not sure what that means or how to do it.”

“That’s okay Jackson. We can start slow. We can go on a date, or several dates, and figure it out as we go along. Together.”

“That would be really nice.”

“You can set the pace.”

“Thank you Isaac.” Relief washed over Jackson’s face as he realized everything was going to work out. “How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?”

Isaac tried to lighten the mood further with a little joke “I don’t know how you will ever find a place that will compare to my cooking.” 

“You leave that to me. I will plan the whole thing. It will be...romantic.”

“That sounds lovely. And I can’t believe I just said lovely. I think it is time for me to get some rest.”

“Okay, thanks again Isaac. You are a really great guy.” Jackson stood and walked over to Isaac. Not sure what to do next he pulled Isaac in for a hug.

“I think you are pretty special too Jackson.” Isaac leaned in for a kiss, but remembering their conversation, he pecked Jackson lightly on the cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

It was two days before they had their official date. Isaac decided to keep things low key and wear slacks and a polo. He didn’t want to get himself overly excited since the last few dates had been rocky, at best. Isaac arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early because he had never heard of the place. When he peered inside the window he was taken aback by how fancy the place was; he was very underdressed for this type of establishment. Before he could try to head home and change, Jackson arrive. He looked stunning in his form fitting, probably very expensive, suit. Isaac couldn’t help but stare at his perfection.

“I think I misjudged my outfit for this place.”

“It’s my fault. I should have said something, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised,” Isaac said with a chuckle.

“We can go somewhere else.”

“I don’t want to mess up your plans, but I don’t know that they would let me in dressed like this.”

“No problem. I know another place just down the street. Very low key.”

They ended up going to a little Italian restaurant. It had candles on the tables and the lighting was low. Isaac thought the whole scene was very romantic, like something out of a movie. They ate and talked, it was very comfortable for both of them. When the check came, Jackson insisted on paying for the meal, even though Isaac offered to split the check.

“No, no, no. I asked you out, so I am going to pay.”

Isaac acquiesced, but not before Jackson promised to let him pay the next time. After dinner they discussed going to a movie or to get dessert, but ultimately, they decided to head back to Jackson’s apartment to watch TV and cuddle. By the time they got to the apartment, they abandoned the idea of TV and started with kissing. Isaac went slow, giving Jackson a chance to stop if things were moving too fast.

Isaac liked kissing Jackson, his body smelled like warm musk and his lips were incredibly soft. He also liked the way Jackson would cautiously play with Isaac’s tongue. Jackson pushed Isaac back on the bed and laid on top of him. He slowly started to grind their hips together. Isaac liked the way Jackson’s biceps flexed when he was holding him down. It all made Isaac very randy, and he knew he needed to pause before things went too far.

“Whoah, I think I need a break. I am really enjoying this, but I am getting really worked up.”

Jackson just laughed and rolled off Isaac and laid on his back on the bed.

“So tell me Jackson, how is it you haven’t had a relationship before?”

“That is a tough question, and probably a very long answer. I’m going to get us some beers and we can discuss it.”

While Jackson was in the kitchen rummaging around for some beers Isaac started to look around his room. Even though the room was meticulously decorated, there weren’t many personal object out. Jackson was going to be a tough person to get to know if he put this much energy into keeping these hidden away. While he was looking at a bookshelf, checking the titles, Isaac noticed a box that seemed really out of place. It was a simple cardboard box sitting on the floor. Isaac peeked inside and noticed a treasure trove of pictures and awards and postcards.

“Hey Jackson, do you might if I look at your stuff in this box?” Isaac yelled across the cavernous apartment.

“What box?” 

“The one with all the pictures and stuff.”

“Oh, um. Yeah, I guess.” Jackson came back into the bedroom with two beers. 

“This guy seems to be in a lot of the pictures. Is he Danny?”

“Yeah, that is Danny. He is my best friend. We have been through everything together. Well, not really Everything.”

“He looks like a nice guy. And is this Lydia?”

“Yep.” Jackson was starting to relax. Initially he was really worried about someone else seeing his stuff, but it was Isaac and it felt right. “She and I had an epic romance, or at least that is what everyone thought. Really, she was just the most amazing person I had ever met and I loved being around her.”

As Isaac continued flipping through the items in the box Jackson would tell him the story behind the item. There was the captain’s pin from when he was the lacrosse team captain and the citizenship award he received for volunteering at the group home. The more Isaac sifted through the items, the more he realized that Jackson was a truly amazing guy and he was lucky to be this close.

Jackson kept talking for hours, telling Isaac every personal detail of his life and Isaac listened with rapt attention. Around 3 Isaac noticed his eyes getting heavy and he was having trouble staying away. He desperately wanted to continue listening, but sleep won out. 

“And that is how I nearly lost a nut.” Jackson was surprised he didn’t hear any laughter so he looked over at Isaac who was sleeping peacefully. His angelic face was gently framed by the curls of his hair. In that moment Isaac looked perfect to Jackson and he realized that there was no other place he wanted to be, no other person he wanted to be with. Jackson scooted over to cuddle close to Isaac, feel his warmth, and with a final “g’night” he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try. I will try to update regularly, but no promises on a schedule. If anything seems wrong, please let me know. I am only a casual fan of the show and these characters are not ones that I watch very carefully.


End file.
